Apple family
and Spike.]] The Apple family are Applejack's relatives in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. They are a large family of Earth pony farmers, who own apple farms all over Equestria. The Apple Family are the original founders of Ponyville. Though the extended family is quite large, only four Apple family regularly appear in Ponyville: Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big McIntosh and Granny Smith. Each of the Apple siblings' coat color corresponds to another's mane color: Applejack's mane corresponds to Apple Bloom's coat, Apple Bloom's mane to Big McIntosh's coat, and Big McIntosh's mane to Applejack's coat. They are introduced as "The Apple family" in the episode Friendship is Magic, part 1, when Applejack invites Twilight Sparkle and Spike to brunch. Applejack is also related to The Oranges, who Applejack calls Aunt Orange and Uncle Orange; toys refer to the latter as Mosely Orange. Applejack sounds off the following ponies: Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith. Peachy Sweet is also among those present, but is not referred to by name. Apple Strudel makes an appearance in Family Appreciation Day, wearing a Bavarian hat and traditional dress. Applejack later explains to Twilight in Applebuck Season that her relatives had all gathered for the Apple family reunion, and had been working at their own farms at the time, and were unable to lend a hoof to Applejack. However, several of them, including Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, and Peachy Sweet, help prepare Applejack's surprise party in The Last Roundup. Another relative, Applejack's cousin Braeburn, is introduced in Over a Barrel. He lives in the frontier town of Appleloosa, along with many more apple farmers. Applejack's aunt Apple Brown Betty is mentioned, but does not appear, in The Ticket Master. Her Aunt and Uncle Orange are introduced in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Apple Bloom's cousin Babs Seed appears in One Bad Apple, mentioning that she has a "big sis". Granny Smith recounts how the Apple family came to found Ponyville in the episode Family Appreciation Day. Ponyville sprang up around Sweet Apple Acres due to their crop of Zap Apples, whose seeds she found in the Everfree Forest. She describes how the Zap Apples grow after a series of strange events that take place near the Everfree Forest. Sweet Apple Acres Sweet Apple Acres is the apple farm located near Ponyville, home to Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith. The farm's primary crop is apples, though corn and carrots are grown as well, shown in The Return of Harmony Part 1 and The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. Grapes may also grow there, often crushed by hoof for juice as shown in Sisterhooves Social. Farm animals being raised are pigs living in the barn seen in The Show Stoppers, a chicken coop for eggs shown in Owl's Well That Ends Well, and sheep shown in Sisterhooves Social. Applejack owns a working dog named Winona who also lives on the farm. Every year, the farm hosts the Sisterhooves Social, a county fair-type, sisterly bonding event for older and younger sisters. Gallery :Apple family image gallery See also * sv:Apple familjen Category:Apple family Category:Lists Category:Groups